This Is What The Flowers Say
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: Pururu and Garuru play a little game...


"It's just a game, Lieutenant," Pururu had insisted, smiling brilliantly when the purple Keronian blatantly refused. "And it's a lot of fun! Not only that, you'll learn about the Pekoponian culture!"

Garuru honestly didn't like that idea. It seemed so… so _useless. _

He was a Keronian of objective; everything he did had a purpose.

So when Pururu offered this extremely unusual game to him, he immediately rejected it. But she prodded, and prodded, and _prodded, _until finally he gave in.

Meanings.

In Pekoponian culture, little things like the plantation that thrived in every season and nation had meanings.

Words could be spoken and understood, but… _flowers? _Delicate, weak forms of nature that could easily be crushed? What kind of power could they possess? Apparently language. Apparently flowers had their own tongue, spoken through their prettiness and vividness.

Garuru didn't stop and enjoy nature; what purpose did it serve? Nothing. That was the answer.

So why did Pururu present such an odd suggestion?

"I just want to teach you to stop once and a while," Pururu had said, grinning widely when Garuru finally consented. "There's a Pekoponian saying; 'just stop and smell the roses'." She gently left him with a small flower that he later learned was Periwinkle.

The contents of the game were as followed: Every day, either Pururu or Garuru would be left with a flower, and they would have to figure out what language the fauna was speaking to them. Of course, it required time and research on the other's part, but Pururu seemed intensely interested in this, a little too much so.

Garuru sighed and set the flower down. Apparently, materializing a flower from one of Tororo's early inventions were the means of their little game.

Periwinkle. "Early friendship"

Interesting. Might as well start with something easy, he supposed.

The next day, Garuru responded with a Galega.

Galega. "Reason."

Why is it so important to stop and smell the roses, as Pururu told him before? So many things needed to be done; there was no real reason to pause and relax, is there?

Pururu gave him a Galirum; "Patience".

So it teaches one patience? Hm. Interesting. But still unnecessary.

Garuru replied with a columbine. "Folly".

Really, now. Why was this so important? I couldn't possibly be because of patience; thinking about it now, it really didn't make sense.

Pururu's response: Arbor Vitae.

"Unchanging friendship".

…What? Garuru held the flower against his fingers, refusing to let it down with the others that he had kept stamped inside a small notebook.

Unchanging friendship…

Garuru closed his eyes. This game… he then realized that, really, as a team, the Garuru Platoon had not grown much closer to each other… at all. Little by little, perhaps, the nurse was trying to bring them together.

Thinking about it now… Pururu had successfully earned the friendships with the other platoon members; her insightful, warm interest immediately gave her their trust, though obviously, not immediately toward each other. And thinking about it even harder… the farthest of them all was… himself. He never really saw how cold and distant he was to his team, especially to her.

No wonder she wanted to play this game; in this way, their thoughts could be transferred without too much of a hassle; she was teaching him patience, to grow perhaps a little closer to the platoon, closer to her.

Garuru grunted in interest, pressing the arbor vitae against the pages of his book.

…Fascinating.

Garuru responded with an Agrimony; "Thankfulness, gratitude".

The next day, Pururu, with a Coronella.

Garuru couldn't help but grin.

"Success crown your wishes".

The leader gave her a Glycine.

"Your friendship is agreeable and pleasing to me."

She a Double Aster. "I share your sentiments."

Garuru left a Branch of Currants at her door. "You please all."

Pururu dropped a Daphne Odora on his head as he was writing down reports from their recent battle.

"Desire to please; sweets to the sweet."

He gave her a Fennel.

"Worthy of all praise."

Pururu never gave him a flower the next day, to his somewhat disappointment. He found it on the floor when he stepped out of his room, curiously. It seemed she had left it there the night before.

Lint. "I feel my obligations."

Garuru had Taruru send a Moonwort to Pururu.

"Forgetfulness."

Pururu quickly handed him a Heliotrope before rushing off to finish some paperwork.

"Devotion; Faithfulness."

Garuru left her a yellow and purple mixed Pansy.

"Forget me not."

A pink Carnation came in return.

"I will never forget you."

Pururu found a Balm of Galead on her table.

"Cure; Relief."

Garuru was a little hesitant when he received a Heart's Ease.

"Pleasant thoughts; Think of me."

Garuru's superior visited, watching the Lieutenant quietly excuse himself, a plant in hand as he headed out. The superior gazed off to Zoruru, who gazed at him steadily.

"What is this?"

"The Nurse wanted to attempt communication with the Lieutenant," Zoruru explained unblinkingly. "They've been using it through the expressions of flowers."

"…I see," The superior noted, though in all honesty, he didn't understand at all. "…I… have been noticing a peculiar decrease in your leader's line of work, however."

"Sir?"

"Yes. I'm beginning to see that the relationship between Garuru and Pururu…" The general paused. "…The Lieutenant and the Nurse… they have been getting… closer?"

"Yes, sir." Zoruru then added hastily, "But not in that way, I assure you."

"Useless relationships are not permitted in the workplace," Their superior quipped, a slight annoyance in his tone of voice. "Romantics should not be pursued."

"…S-sir…?

"I'm just point out, Zoruru," The general told him, facing him directly. "That if the time comes… I will need you to interfere."

The assassin stared at him blankly.

"…Do you understand? Because I _will _fire all of you, if your Lieutenant's work isn't as ideal as it has been prior to this… _activity." _He frowned with displeasure. "Do not think I give empty threats either, Zoruru. You will take action, won't you?"

Zoruru closed his eyes. "…Yes sir."

Garuru sent her a Jasmine.

"You are cheerful and graceful."

He was given a Helmet Flower.

"Chivalry; Knight-errantry."

Pururu received a Mallow, to her delight.

"Delicate beauty; sweet disposition."

A Pomegranate flower.

"Mature Elegance."

Pururu was intensely surprised to be given a Pineapple by Taruru, who had puckered his lips and shrugged when he explained it was from the Lieutenant.

"Thank you; You are perfect."

Pururu blushed.

She sent him a Lilac Primrose.

"Confidence."

Garuru then gave her two interesting flowers; a White Clover, and a Sycamore leaf.

"Think of me." "Curiosity."

Pururu sent him an Amethyst and Allspice.

"Admiration." "Compassion."

He gave her an Apple Blossom.

"Preference."

Tororo lazily handed Garuru a Pink Convolvulus.

"Worth sustained by judicious and tender affection."

Garuru gave her a Money Plant.

"Perplexity."

She him a Milkvetch.

"Your presence softens my pains."

She was given a Nigelia, the Lieutenant's face a little puzzled as he walked away from her.

"Perplexity."

Garuru found a Coreopsis Arkansa outside his door.

"Love at first sight."

Pururu anxiously typed the meaning of a Love in a Mist, face palming when she saw its definition.

"Perplexity."

The nurse confronted him and placed a red Rose in his hands, marching off before he could question her slight irritation.

"Love."

Garuru never returned a flower.

After several days, Pururu gave him another one.

Gooseberry.

"Anticipation."

Garuru hesitantly sent her a Wild Daisy.

"I will think of it."

Pururu left a Fish Geranium on his desk.

"Disappointed expectation."

He walked up to her and left an African Marigold with her the next day.

"Uneasiness."

Taruru had given Garuru a Dog Rose, wondering what all the flowers were about.

"Pleasure and pain."

Garuru gave her a Loosestrife.

"Pretension."

He was surprised at the daring message Pururu sent him through the Amaranthus.

"Hopeless, not heartless."

With the small smirk Garuru gave her, she knew she shouldn't take this message too seriously, but, to her surprise at the realization, as a gentle nudge or joke.

Hortensia.

"You are cold."

Garuru received a Jonquil, and was unsure how to answer.

"I desire a return of affection."

He gave Pururu a small fistful of Grass and went on his way.

"Submission."

She hastily sent him a Flowering Fern, her cheeks pink.

"Reverie."

Garuru gently handed her Lilac before quickly leaving again.

"First emotions of love."

Pururu was surprised that he already had a flower in his hand when she was going up to offer her own. She gave him a Cape Jasmine.

"Transport of Joy; I am too happy."

Garuru gave her an Iris. Upon doing research on the majority of the flowers she hadn't been given yet, she understood its meaning, and looked up toward Garuru in puzzlement.

"I have a message for you."

"…Yes, Lieu-?" The gap between their lips closed. She stood staring at him in bewilderment.

Garuru pulled away, realized what he had done, and immediately turned and left before she could say anything else.

Garuru received a Lily of the Valley.

"Return of happiness."

Pururu received a Honey Flower.

"Love sweet and secret."

The light purple frog told Taruru to deliver a Peach Blossom to their leader.

"I am your captive."

Garuru placed a Crimson Polanythus with Tororo. The latter knew the routine; he gave it to Pururu.

"The heart's mystery."

Pururu tucked a Maiden Blush Rose against Garuru's hat, smiling cutely when he gave her a warm smirk.

"If you love me, you will find out."

A cluster of Double Indians and purple Pansies were left in Pururu's room.

"Always lovely." "You occupy my thoughts."

Pururu left a deep pink Rose with Garuru, folding it in his arms before looking deeply into his eyes. She bowed respectably and walked off.

"Thank you for being in my life."

Days passed when he didn't send a flower.

She was about to when Zoruru handed her a Rosebay Rhododendron.

"Danger, beware."

Garuru curiously looked up Majoram.

"Delusion, Illusion."

Pururu received a Meadowsweet.

"Uselessness."

Garuru a Wild Liquorice.

"I declare against you."

Pururu was blinking back the tears at the meaning of a Musk Plant.

"Weakness."

Garuru crumpled up the Rue and threw it down, covering his face with his hand in anger.

"Disdain."

Pururu didn't want to look up a Spiderwort, but she did so anyway, desperate for any signs of reconciliation.

"Esteem, not love; momentary happiness."

Garuru silently hid his face into his arms. Meadow Saffron.

"My happiest days are past."

They had been avoiding each other now, but despite that, the flowers kept coming, kept bringing negative messages that made their chest burn with sorrow and irritation.

They finally confronted each other, their eyes staring intently at the other.

Pururu bowed, and handed Garuru a Snowdrop.

"I'm sorry," She murmured.

"Consolation; Hope."

Garuru hesitantly handed her a Broken Straw. "….As am I."

"Rupture of contract; dissension."

"…I think it would be best if we do not continue our game."

Pururu looked up at him, her eyes wide. She gazed down.

"…Nor our relationship… correct?" Pururu asked softly. She continued to watch him, and then the small plant he had between his fingers...

Garuru closed his eyes, refusing to look into her own. "…Correct."

* * *

**Wow, completely against my usual genre, huh? Anyway, I got this idea while I was writing the DoroKoyu story XD; Yeah, so, flowers.**

**...Don't ask XD; But yeah. This'll be my last story I'll post in a while. I'll be taking a nice long vacation from fan fiction... please don't object against that. I really don't have the time to write anymore...**


End file.
